1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to bathtubs, and more particularly, to a bathtub and shower stall liner which can be formed off site at, for example a manufacturing facility, as well as on site without removal of the existing bathtub. It will be understood that while the application will discuss embodiments pertaining to bathtubs, such principles are equally applicable to shower stall liners and other fluid holding members (i.e. a tank or the like).
2. Background Art
Bathtub replacement and/or remodeling has long been known in the art. Due to the costs involved with the replacement of bathtubs, alternatives have been developed. Included in these alternatives is the use of a liner (or cover) which is molded to fit over an existing bathtub thereby eliminating the cost of removing the existing bathtub.
While the use of bathtub liners has provided an attractive alternative to bathtub replacement, there are nevertheless drawbacks. For example, among other problems, due to the differences in bathtub dimensions and designs, one must maintain an inventory of differently dimensioned molds so that a suitable mold exists for each of a variety of bathtubs. Even with a variety of molds, it is often difficult to perfectly match the existing bathtub. In turn, even with a substantial (and costly) inventory of molds, obtaining a good fitting liner can be difficult.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which facilitates the in place molding of a bathtub liner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of molding of a bathtub liner.
These and other objectives will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.